


Hold me up as I fall apart.

by ItsStillBeating



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsStillBeating/pseuds/ItsStillBeating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'I need somebody to write the thing in which he’s on his knees, going down on iris with her back braced against a wall, and ends up with her legs over his shoulders and he just takes her weight, links his hands with hers and presses them to the wall, her ankles locked behind his back, and goes to town.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me up as I fall apart.

Iris’ moans and the wet sounds of sucking and licking filled Barry small apartment, echoing off of the walls.

Barry was incredibly hard. He’d been affected for the hour Iris had been there. He hadn’t seen her for the week she’d been away in Starling City covering the actions of the cities newest vigilante: the Black Canary. When she’d knocked on his door there was nothing to say- they’d talked on the phone every single night she had been away- the only thing either of them could do was feel. 

Iris had screamed ‘Bear!’ and leapt into his arms and he’d breathed out ‘Iris.’

When he said her name it was an encapsulation of every desire he’d ever felt for her; the love that had resided in him forever that still surprised him every time he saw her. 

She’d vaulted towards him and leapt, her arms clasping around his neck and her legs wrapping around his waist. His hands immediately went her legs to hold her in position as they hugged. 

It was so strange. They’d been doing these running and leaping jumps ever since Iris’ debate team had won in senior year and Iris had run into the Mathletes meeting and jumped on Barry.She’d felt comfortable doing so because of the fact that he was now a few inches over six foot (he’d shot up during the summer). After she’d gotten down they’d both been red and he’d been hard and surprised and flustered. 

Being a couple had added another aspect to this ritual. Now Barry’s arms tightened and Iris pulled back from their hug to stare at him.

Then she kissed him. Hard. All of a sudden the pent up emotion of the week was upon him. Barry clasped on to Iris and crashed them through the house attempting to get to the bedroom whilst Iris slipped her tongue into his mouth and grazed her teeth on his lips and neck whispering ‘God, Barry. I want you.’ 

Barry kicked his bedroom door open and pressed Iris against the wall. Iris unclasped her legs and slid down while Barry moved his hands up to cup her face.

‘I love you.’ 

She ran her hands down to his chest and murmured softly back, ‘I love you too.’.  


They kissed with urgency and passion for some time until Iris ran her fingers down to the hem of Barry’s shirt and started to rub his abdomen.

'Off, please’ she spoke, and Barry, happy to comply pulled away slightly to take his shirt off using his powers. 

Iris giggled ‘Can you do that for me too…’ and before she’d finished they both stood in their underclothes staring at one another. 

'Nifty.' said Iris huskily and Barry groaned slightly and palmed her breasts with his hands.

''Remember when I um… before you left when I…? He stuttered and Iris chuckled and looked up at him. 

'Yes, Bartholemew?' 

Barry somehow blushed and looked embarrassed, 'I love how you taste, Iris, I just want to make you feel good.' 

Iris looked up at him with a challenge in her eyes. 'What are you waiting for then?'.

Barry pushed her harder against the door and slowly and reverently moved his hand down her stomach and past the coarseness of hair to her folds. She was wet and he started to rub slowly as Iris breathed hard ‘Mm, Bar..ry’ she said in between deep breaths ‘You know just how I like it.’. 

Barry sank down to his knees quickly slipping her underwear down and smiling widely at the graceful little kick Iris used to throw her panties across the room and off of her legs. He wasted no time in putting both hands on her thighs which she used as a signal to spread out slightly and he giggled at the little yelp she let out when he gave a first tentative lick to her clit before settling down and starting to suck in earnest. 

'Shut uppp' Iris moaned out, red faced with her finger in her mouth watching Barry earnestly. Barry looked up from where his mouth was full of her clit and rolled his eyes.

What was meant to be a playful gesture quickly became something more. Iris saw Barry, mouth wet and eyes intense looking up at her and bucked into him widening her legs and nearly falling. Barry’s powers came in handy as he moved quickly to shift her legs so they were over his shoulders and started moving his tongue faster and more sporadically. Iris locked her ankles behind his neck and laced her fingers with his as she arched her back and grinded into him fast, riding his face.

'Yes, yes, yes' was the steady stream of words as she pushed her clit into his mouth repetitively and arched her back. 

'Barry, you take it so good' and Barry felt his cock jump and his eyes roll at the thought that he was doing this to Iris. He broke away and looked up at her, bringing his hand up and vibrating it against her clit to replace her tongue.

'Iris, you're so beautiful. I love seeing you like this' he said and Iris continued bucking with her screams of 'Barry!' becoming progressively louder until she looked down and locked eyes with him as her mouth widened and she started to come.

Barry moved with haste until she was in his arms again and held her tightly through the aftershocks, kissing her softly.


End file.
